


[Podfic of] Usufruct

by klb



Category: Boy Meets World, Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic by klb of a fic by Theobule.</p><p>Author's summary: Wherein Riley and Maya start dating, Topanga discovers something she didn't know about Cory, Shawn visits to write a story and lend support, and then things get complicated.</p><p>Note: The mature rating is for a scene between Cory and Topanga in chapter 3, and the story is otherwise rated gen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Usufruct](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792665) by [Theobule (Saathi1013)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saathi1013/pseuds/Theobule). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that this chapter now includes a zip of all 5 mp3s and an m4b of the full podfic (totaling 1:52:11) in addition to the streaming and DL links for the chapter 1 mp3.

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [Ch 1 MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/01%20Usufruct%20Chapter%201.mp3) | **Size:** 12 MB | **Duration:** 19:10
  * [Full M4B](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Usufruct.m4b) | **Size:** 92.5 MB | **Duration:** 1:52:11
  * [Full MP3s](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Complete%20Usufruct%20mp3s.zip) | **Size:** 71.9 MB | **Duration:** 1:52:11

| 

Cover Art provided by klb.  
  
---|---


	2. Chapter 2

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/02%20Usufruct%20Chapter%202.mp3) | **Size:** 20.2 MB | **Duration:** 31:20

  
---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note for this chapter: The flashback scene is a missing scene from Boy Meets World, s6 ep6, "Hogs & Kisses." In that ep, Topanga and Shawn are directed to kiss while being filmed for a promotional video for their college, and Cory believes he sees chemistry between them. He insists that they go on a date to see if there are any hidden romantic feelings between them; when they get back, they go into Shawn & Cory's room and, knowing that Cory is listening in at the door, stage an over-the-top scripted scene that he, in his jealousy, believes is real. Angela eventually talks him down, because Angela is awesome and sensible.


	3. Chapter 3

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/03%20Usufruct%20Chapter%203.mp3) | **Size:** 14.9 MB | **Duration:** 22:46

  
---


	4. Chapter 4

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/04%20Usufruct%20Chapter%204.mp3) | **Size:** 9.8 MB | **Duration:** 15:02

  
---


	5. Chapter 5

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/05%20Usufruct%20Chapter%205.mp3) | **Size:** 15.6 MB | **Duration:** 23:53

  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> This fic has EVERYTHING. Awesome canon-style humor! Rilaya! Topanga dealing with the awesomeness and complicatedness of parenting! Cory/Shawn romantic history! Topanga/Shawn closeness and bonding! OT3 HAPPY ENDING DELIGHTFULNESS! My only regret is that my reading can never live up to how great the fic itself already is. But perhaps it can introduce the story to new people, or make it accessible in new situations, or make someone who already loves the fic see something new in it. So here it is! Infinite thanks to Theobule for writing the story and for having blanket podfic permission :D :D :D


End file.
